


Roscoe

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Baby!F1 [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby!F1, Cars, Gen, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio just wants to find a friend and Lewis takes Roscoe to nursery with him but gets distracted whilst playing cars.</p><p>Inspired by Sergio Perez's <a href="https://twitter.com/SChecoPerez/status/616589130844106752">tweet</a> whilst at the Silverstone Grand Prix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roscoe

Lewis walked into the nursery clutching his mothers hand as he tried to keep up with her pace. She seemed to be in a rush, but Lewis wasn't sure why. He'd only just had time to finish his cereal and brush his teeth before she was thrusting Roscoe, his stuffed toy dog, into his hand and dragging him out of the door.  
"Now, you're going to be a good boy today aren't you, Lewis?" she said as she bent down to unzip his coat in the cloakroom, "Mummy has an important meeting, so no trouble, yes?"  
Lewis nodded, spinning around to slide his arms out of his coat and clutching Roscoe to his chest as his mother hung his coat on his peg.  
"Promise?" she asked, giving him a look that told him she was serious.  
"Pwomise," he said, his thumb sliding into his mouth as he fiddled with Roscoe's ear between his fingers.  
His mother bent down and kissed him on the forehead, gently pushing him into the main classroom and waving to Miss Kaltenborn before leaving through the door they had just entered.  
"Hello, Lewis," Miss Kaltenborn said, smiling happily as she guided him into the room, "Where do you want to play today?"

Lewis shrugged, clutching Roscoe closer to his chest and kissing him on the nose.

"How about you put your doggy down and come and play with Jenson and Esteban in the sand pit?" Miss Kaltenborn suggested, lightly tugging at his wrist so that he had no choice but to follow.

Lewis walked slightly behind the teacher, dragging his feet and not allowing her to take his hand. He looked at the girls in the corner of the room playing dress up with their dolls and some of the boys by the water tray pouring water from one bucket to another. None of those things looked interesting and Lewis _hated_ when sand got under his nails. He didn't want to play with Jenson and Esteban.

"I play cars," Lewis said, his eyes finally settling on two boys in a corner racing cars around one another.

He pointed, releasing his arm from the teachers grip as he cuddled Roscoe into him and began to walk over to the race track mat that was spread out on the floor.

Lewis knelt at the edge of the mat, placing Roscoe beside him and picked two cars up, placing them side by side on the road before pushing them forward. The blue car stopped a lot earlier than the red one, so he got to his feet and chased after the red, kicking the blue one out of the way before sitting between the two boys.

"I play too," he said, making the words a statement rather than a question as he lined his car up beside theirs and made engine noises.

"Only if you crash right," one of the boys said, nudging his car into his friends as he spoke.

"Never cwash," Lewis replied, "Too fast."

He grinned at the other two boys who nodded at one another. They began a quick countdown and the race began, Roscoe sitting on the edge of the mat, forgotten.

\-----

Jenson and Esteban had told Sergio he wasn't allowed to play with them. He had wanted to build a sandcastle and decorate it with the shells he had found with his mother at the beach over the weekend, but Jenson and Esteban wouldn't let him.

"Not enough buckets," Jenson said, "This one mine, these fwee Esty's."

"Yea. No. Can't have one," Esteban agreed, trying to clutch all of the buckets in his arms but dropping one to the floor.

Sergio had tried to pick it up and in his haste to stop him, Esteban had dropped the other two and then Mr Tost had shouted about their being too much noise and made the boys tidy up and stop being silly.

He had left Esteban and Jenson to tidy up. If he wasn't allowed to play, he shouldn't have to tidy up the mess they made.

As he walked through the door into the classroom, Sergio spotted a stuffed toy sitting on the ground. He picked it up, rubbing his nose against the toys nose as he walked over to the book corner.

"I wead you a storwy," he told the toy, pulling his favourite book from the shelf and cuddling the toy against his chest as he settled on a bean bag.

\-----

Miss Kaltenborn had never seen a child get so worked up. Lewis had been crying for almost half an hour now. He'd trashed the car corner, almost tearing the race mat in half and scattering toy vehicles across the nursery. He'd upturned the sand pit and thrown the buckets over the hedge that ran around the playground. He'd almost torn one of the dolls heads off in the dress up corner, but the girls had fought back and stopped him.

Finally he'd attempted to tip the water tray up. Luckily it had been too heavy for him to lift and that was when Mr Tost had started to get angry.

"Stop you're messing about, boy," he shouted, "Go and sit against the naughty wall and think about what you've done."

Miss Kaltenborn had followed him to the naughty wall, sitting on the bench beside him to ask what was wrong while Mr Tost had phoned the boys mother, asking her to come in and collect her son.

\-----

"Woscoe gone," Lewis sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve, "Was by cars but not there now."

His mother knelt before him, another stuffed toy in her hand which she held out to the upset child.

"Don't want Coco," Lewis huffed, snatching the smaller toy and dropping it by his feet, "Want Woscoe."

"I'm sure he'll turn up, darling," his mother said, trying to keep her voice calm and soothing despite how angry she was that she'd had to leave the important meeting, "Mr Tost said you were playing cars, nicely. Why don't you play with them? I'm sure Roscoe will turn up somewhere."

Lewis sniffed. Glancing across at Carlos and Felipe who were watching him anxiously, wondering if he was going to start throwing their toy cars again. They'd straightened the mat and lined the cars up ready for the next race.

Lewis nodded, getting to his feet and picking Coco up from the floor as his mother took his hand and began to guide him over to the car corner.

He was about to let go of her hand and select his red car again, when Sergio walked out of the book corner, happily chatting away about what it would be like to live with Ariel and Sebastian under the sea and how Ariel was stupid for wanting to become human.

"DERS WOSCOE!" Lewis shouted, running over to Sergio and pushing him to the ground as he snatched his toy back, "Why you steal Woscoe?"

Lewis cuddle the dog into his chest, tucking Coco in between them as he kissed them both on the nose.

Sergio clambered up from the floor, using Lewis' mothers outstretched hand for help as she scolded her son for being violent. His eyes filled with tears, even though he wasn't really hurt. It was the shock of what had happened.

"Didn... Didn..." he sobbed, taking huge gulping breaths between each word, "Didn't mean to steal."

"Of course he didn't mean to steal Roscoe, Lewis," his mother said, "If you left him on the floor, your friend probably thought he was just a nursery toy."

"NOT. A nursy toy," Lewis snapped, sticking his tongue out at Sergio and turning around so that Roscoe and Coco were out of the other boy's reach.

"Was just weading a story," Sergio said sadly, wondering if anyone would let him play with them today, "Fink he wiked it. He listened properly."

Sergio sniffled as Miss Kaltenborn and Lewis' mother hid their laughter behind their hands.

"What storwy?" Lewis asked, suddenly wondering if he had missed out on something fun whilst he had been playing with the cars.

"Ickle Mermy," Sergio replied, "'Bout mermays and fishies."

Lewis looked down at Roscoe. He looked like he had enjoyed the story. He didn't look sad or upset that he'd been lost. Coco looked like she wanted to hear a story too. She looked like she was happy to be at nursery with him.

"Could wead it to me?" Lewis asked, plucking Coco from his arms and holding the toy out to Sergio, "Could cuddle Coco and wead it to us all?"

Sergio's face lit up as he took the smaller dog from Lewis' hands, cuddling her to his chest as he held out his free hand to take Lewis into the book corner.

"Could wead Booty and the Bees too," he said, excitedly, "Is talking tea pot in it."

Miss Kaltenborn and Lewis' mother watched the boys walk into the book corner and picked the books from the shelf, sitting down on the bean bags and getting comfortable.

"Well I think that's sorted," Miss Kalentborn said, keeping an eye on the two boys who were cuddling their stuffed toys, "Sorry to call you from your meeting."

"Oh don't worry about it," Lewis' mother replied, "I know what he's like when he can't find Roscoe. I swear, he'll be wondering around with that thing in his pocket when he's thirty. They're inseparable."


End file.
